Forgotten Past
by xXiforeveriXx
Summary: Kagome temporarily loses her memory in an accident. She remembers nothing at all. Will someone use this to their advantage? SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. So give me reviews and tell me if it's good!

Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

Life is just like a circle. A never-ending circle that goes around and around. To be born. To live. To die. To be reincarnated. Some might say reincarnations are just a story, that it can't be true. I know it is true because I, myself, am one. The reincarnation of Kikyo. The miko who sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. I've always wondered. What if I never released Inuyasha? Would I still be in the modern era? Talking with Eri about whether or not to go out with Hojo? But knowing me, I don't think I could've just walked away from it. There's no chance of my life going back to……

"I smell Naraku! Kagome, hurry up and get on my back!" Inuyasha growled out of impatience…as usual. We came closer to the clearing and could sense Naraku's overpowering youki. The sky was turning a dark purple. Was it his miasma?

"Kukukukuku….." his evil and kind of crazy laugh sounded out across the whole clearing.

"Naraku! Where the hell are you hiding!?" Inuyasha snarled threateningly.

All of a sudden the earth started shaking and Naraku's disgusting tentacles burs_t out of the ground._ Naraku came out of thetrees at the far end of the clearing in his baboon pelt. He really needs a fashion makeover. What kind of sane person would wear that hideous thing? Then again he probably is insane.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "I'll tear you to shreds!" Hearing that Miroku said, "Inuyasha, it's probably a puppet."

Naraku laughed again. "Seems like the monk has more brains than you do half-breed."

He laughed again as his hoard of demons flew toward us. I shot arrow after arrow but the demons seemed endless. Inuyasha was unleashing his wind scar everywhere. Sango and Kirara were up in the air using her hiraikotsu. Since Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the Saimyosho, he was fighting with his Shakujo. The stream of demons never ceased. More and more kept coming. Even Shippo was using his kitsune bi. As we were fighting I noticed something. The demons were pushing me back towards the end of the clearing.

Why would they be doing that? All of a sudden I felt two hands pick me up from behind. The next thing I knew I was riding on Kagura's feather.

"Let me down!" I screamed.

"Be quiet girl. I'm bringing you to Naraku." She shot me a glare that promised horrible things to me if I didn't shut my mouth. I looked down and saw everyone still fighting.

I screamed Inuyasha's name. He looked up and saw me. His face turning furious. But that distraction was all it took for Naraku's puppet to stab Inuyasha in his chest with one of those tentacles. Inuyasha fell face down as I screamed his name once again. Inuyasha was hurt and it was all my fault.

"Shut your mouth up girl!" snarled Kagura.

"I'll scream if I want to!" I replied stubbornly. Something I shouldn't have done because next thing I knew something had hit the back of my head. Before I sank into unconsciousness, my last thought was_' I hope Inuyasha will be okay…'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Miroku's POV  
_

Meanwhile back at the clearing, the demons had disappeared along with Naraku's puppet. Having fulfilled their duty in distracting the monk, demon slayer, and hanyou.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed to where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?!" asked Miroku.

"The…bastard took…K-Kagome…" with those last words, he fainted. Seeing as Inuyasha's injuries were so serious, they quickly flew back to Kaede. Even though they wanted to search for Kagome, all of them were injured and needed to rest. As they entered Kaede's hut, Miroku looked up at the now clear blue sky and thought _' Hang in there Kagome-sama. We'll come save you soon…' _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

As Kagura flew towards Naraku's castle, she looked down at the miko wondering what Naraku wanted with her…? She carried the miko towards where Naraku was. Naraku chuckled as Kagura brought the little miko into the dark room.

"Kukukukuku…..good job Kagura. Now go and see what Inuyasha and those fools will do after their injuries heal."

"Hm…" With that said, Kagura whipped out her feather and flew into the skies.

Naraku frowned. That wind bitch always had no respect for him. He'd squeeze her heart later as punishment for her insolence. He really did enjoy the look of pain that crossed her face when he squeezed her heart. _' Hmm…he really was as twisted as that weak little group of shard-hunters said he was.' _Just the way he liked it. Naraku let out one of his little chuckles again, "Kukukuku….she is a pretty little thing. Too bad she'll die soon." He sat back and waited for the little miko to wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Youki - demonic energy

Miasma - poisonous gas

Hiraikotsu - boomerang

Shakujo - staff with holy powers

Kitsune bi - fox fire

Hanyou - half-demon

Miko - priestess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

I could see nothing. It was like a dark abyss. It was as if I was standing but at the same time I was not. Where was I? But most importantly who was I? All of a sudden images went through my head. _'A man wearing a lot of red with dog ears and he was holding a big sword. I could see his mouth moving but everything was muted and a little bit fuzzy. Then an image of an old well appeared. What were these? Were they memories? But I couldn't remember…' _The images disappeared as fast as they had come. Then all of a sudden, I was falling. At least it felt like it. I could see something white in the midst of all the black. It grew bigger and then I was falling into the whiteness.

There was a slight buzzing in my ear. My whole body felt heavy and tired. Slowly, I managed to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a circle of white. It was the moon…?

"So miko, you finally wake." said a dark and sinister voice.

It sent shivers down my spine. I sat up, my body no longer heavy, and looked at the man sitting next to me. He had crimson eyes and long, dark hair. This man felt familiar, as if I'd met him before. But where? His eyes held no warmth. They were full of coldness. Was he a friend? Or was he an enemy?

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times. This man was really intimidating. I finally said, "Who are you?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

I frowned. Was the miko playing games with me? But I could only sense confusion coming from her.

"Do you not know who I am?" I asked.

Her face turned puzzled and she replied, "No…do you know who I am? And who are you?"

I stayed silent, my face impassive. What had happened to this woman? She was fine before. I had been looking through Kanna's mirror and everything had gone perfectly according to plan. Kagura had kidnapped her…but then she knocked her out. Kagura! I let out a low growl. She must have hit the miko's head too hard. I quickly called for Kohaku.

"Kohaku, go fetch Kagura for me."

"Yes master." said Kohaku, his voice void of emotion.

Why couldn't Kagura be obedient like Kanna and Kohaku? They both do their duty. But that ungrateful wind sorceress had failed again. I should just absorb her back into my body. I felt more furious by each passing second. The miko losing her memory was that bitch's fault and she would get the punishment she deserved for ruining my plans…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

The man had stayed silent, not answering my question. I was getting more confused. I watched as the man's face got more and more furious. He summoned a young boy and asked him to bring someone named Kagura to him. That name sounded familiar, but it was as if a wall was blocking me every time I tried remembering.

"My name is Naraku." said the man.

I wanted to ask another question but he silenced me with a glare that clearly stated he was trying to think. A servant came into the room and Naraku gave orders to the young girl to bring me to the room next to his. The girl walked out of the room and I took this as a sign to follow her. She brought me to a huge room. Almost everything was black or blood red. Then something crossed my mind. A memory…maybe? _'A man with his back to me wearing a red kimono' _It felt important to me but I couldn't figure out why.

"You should get some rest my lady. Master Naraku will be requiring your presence later." whispered the girl.

She left as quickly as she had come into the room. The futon looked so soft and I was tired again. I wanted answers desperately, but the futon looked so tempting. And before I knew it, I'd given into the temptation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

My plans had taken a wrong turn. But as I thought about it, an idea came to my mind. Excellent…seems like Kagura's mistake was turning out for the good. Evil to the hanyou and his pathetic friends. But good to me. I could use this to my advantage.

I would still give Kagura her punishment of course. Causing pain to others is my specialty and I enjoy it very much. I let out one of my evil laughs. I would enjoy it **very** much

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagura's POV_

Being in Naraku's castle can be such a bore sometimes. I'd been avoiding Naraku's room. I could feel his angry aura growing as soon as the girl had woken up. After awhile Kohaku showed up and said Naraku wanted to talk to me. I hated that bastard with a passion and talking to him while he's angry is not a good thing.

As I entered the room where Naraku was in, he asked, "Kagura, do you know that the miko has lost her memories?"

My eyes narrowed. "Of course not. How would I know?"

"Hmm…seems to me you hit her head too hard. You've failed me Kagura, but I've come up with another plan. You will still be punished, Kagura."

Then I felt a growing pain in my chest. That damn bastard was squeezing my heart again. I could see him holding my heart in his hand and smirking at me. The pain was unbearable. Damn him! I refuse to scream. To let him see my pain. But I couldn't control my voice as I let out a scream. This punishment was even worse than the others. I could hear Naraku's evil chuckle as my screams rang out again and again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

Brown. That had been the only color I'd seen for the last three days. After I woke up from being knocked out by Miroku, I'd been resting because the old hag said my injuries had to heal. But I don't give a damn! I have to rescue Kagome from that evil bastard. Who knows what he could be doing to her right now? I could have been looking for Naraku's castle by now, but that hag won't let me leave. And that monk knocked me out every time I tried to leave this freaking hut!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback_

_Shippo's POV_

_I was helping Kaede baa-chan pick herbs when Kirara landed with Sango, Miroku, and a very bloody Inuyasha. Kaede baa-chan quickly asked me to get some bandages for her while she helped bring Inuyasha to her hut. After Kaede baa-chan finished bandaging everyone's wounds, she asked Miroku what had happened. _

_In the middle of Miroku's explanation of how Naraku's puppet had attacked them, Inuyasha woke up. And he started talking, more like yelling about how Naraku had captured Kagome. _

_At first I was confused, it was hard to make out anything Inuyasha said. He was yelling too fast. Then I realized my kaa-san had been kidnapped by that meanie and I burst into tears. Then I remembered what Inuyasha had once said._

"_Feh! You baka! Demons don't cry no matter what!"_

_I would stay strong for my kaa-san! And when we see that meanie again, let's see what he'll do when I give him a taste of my kitsune bi._

_Normal POV_

_During that whole time, Inuyasha was still yelling at Miroku and Sango._

"_Damn it, monk! I have to go and save Kagome!"_

"_Inuyasha, your wounds have not yet healed. Lady Kagome would not want you doing something like this." And with that said, Miroku knocked out Inuyasha with his Shakujo._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

As soon as my injuries heal, I'll come and save you Kagome. _'I promise'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

I found myself standing in a clearing with an old well in the middle. I thought I was in a castle, but the only thing I could see was the well. Everything had become blurry all of a sudden. Then a girl came out of the well. She looked just like me! _Was this something from my past?_ Suddenly, everything became fainter and fainter, as if my surroundings were disappearing around me.

I was left in a world of white. All alone.

I woke up with a start. That well and the girl had seemed so real. Had it been trying to tell me something? I knew I couldn't remember anything, but that man, Naraku, he acted as if he knew me…

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. The servant girl from yesterday came into my room.

"My lady, the master has requested your presence. Please follow me."

I quickly got up and walked behind her. I finally noticed the clothes I was wearing. They were very strange…the kimono was so short! I was brought out again from my thoughts when the girl had stopped next to a door. She gestured for me to go into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

I sensed the miko's presence coming into the room.

"I assume that you have questions for me, miko." I said as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Miko?" she asked. I could feel confusion coming from her just like the last time I talked to her.

"You are a priestess." I glanced at her, waiting for her reaction. She looked so surprised. Such a foolish girl. She has great power, but she does not even know it.

She stayed silent for awhile. Then she asked hesitantly, "Ano, do you know my name?"

I replied, "Your name is Kagome." She was silent again. I went over what I was going to tell her. I'd tell her the truth of course. But not the **whole** truth. I continued talking.

"Do you want to know what your life was like before?"

Her face turned curious.

"Yes…I think so."

I smirked. This was going to be fun. I talked about how her so called friends had betrayed her many times. Starting with Inuyasha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

That Naraku had said my friends betrayed me many times. How could they do that? I couldn't understand why. He started to talk about someone named Inuyasha.

"He tried to kill you when you first met. He pretended to be your friend, just to take advantage of your miko abilities. You thought he had feelings for you, but every time you turned your back, he went to his other woman."

I didn't know what to say. How could someone do something like that? I felt depressed hearing what Naraku said. But I was even more upset that I couldn't remember something as important as that! Then he started talking about a kitsune, monk, and demon slayer.

"The monk and slayer are too infatuated with each other to care about you. They leave you to be kidnapped by the enemy while they protect only themselves. As for the little kitsune, he stays by you only for the things you bring for him from your village."

After hearing all of that, I felt numb. I did feel sadness. It made me want to cry, but I also felt cold. I was truly alone, just like in my dream. I couldn't remember much. Just that feeling of being in the whiteness. With no one with me. If my life was just like he said, I didn't want to remember it. I had no more questions left. Except for one. What was my connection to Naraku? How did he know me so well?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Baa-chan - grandmother

Kaa-san - mother

Baka - idiot

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thank you to Avatarlover1, sunkissedkelsey, Xepher06, and kouga's older woman! I just wanted to say I appreciate you guys giving me good reviews on my first Fanfic. D**

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is a SessKag pairing and I know that Sesshomaru hasn't showed up yet. But he will appear in this chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

I was watching the miko's reaction. I chuckled mentally. It went from shock to sadness. Her whole body froze up. It was quite amusing. She opened her mouth slowly as if she wanted to say something. A minute went by and she was still silent. I could tell from her expression that her mind was a mess right now.

Finally she asked, "How do you know so much about me? Who are you?!"

Her voice had gotten a little desperate.

"I know you because I was the one who saved you from your friends." I replied softly.

The lie rolled off of my tongue smoothly. I was born to make people suffer. I could tell she didn't exactly trust me yet. But that was fine. As long as she believed her friends had no good intentions towards her.

Her face had turned surprised.

Before she could ask anything else, I called the servant girl into the room again.

I said, "This will be your home from now on. You may go anywhere you wish including the gardens. But do not leave the castle without my permission. I wouldn't want you to be harmed by your so called friends."

I watched as the miko followed the servant girl out of the room. I chuckled out loud. So easy to manipulate. Now that the miko was taken care of, I had nothing to do. Then I thought of the emotionless taiyoukai. He had the hideous imp and that little girl. The little girl…

Perfect. I had so much time on my hands. I would get Kagura to kidnap the girl and bring her back here. That would make Sesshomaru come running here. Yes, I would deliberately lower my barrier and lure him here. I might even get the chance to absorb him into my body.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagura's POV_

I was flying around thinking about where Naraku hid his heart when Kohaku appeared, floating in a barrier.

"Master Naraku wants to speak to you."

That bastard probably wants me to do something for his amusement again.

I walked into Naraku's room and said, "What do you want me to do, Naraku?"

"Go bring me the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru."

"Fine." I pulled out my feather and flew out the window. When I found the little girl, Sesshomaru wasn't there. That was good. It would've been harder to kidnap the girl with him around. That green annoying imp would be no problem.

I flew down and picked up the little girl by her arms.

As I expected, the imp started yelling.

"Hey Kagura, what are you doing? Give me back Rin or I'll use the staff of two heads on you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Your staff is pathetic. It'll never hit me." I flew away before he could say anything else. His voice was so annoying.

I quickly knocked the girl out before she could start yelling for me to put her down. Naraku just probably wanted to lure Sesshomaru to his castle. I'd doubt Sesshomaru would fall for a trap like this, but he will want to rescue the girl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Jaken's POV _

Oh no, oh no!! I sighed. Sesshomaru-sama will certainly want to kill me now!! I lost Rin again!

I looked at Ah Un and said, "Hurry up and follow Kagura!"

Ah Un looked at me as if I was stupid and ignored me. Before I could say anything else, I sensed my Lord's presence coming. I was in big trouble now…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I had looked around enough to make sure that Naraku's castle was not around before making my way back to the clearing. As I walked into the clearing I could see Jaken looking around nervously. I noticed that Rin was missing.

"Jaken. Where is Rin?" I asked.

"Um…uh…my Lord! Please forgive your lowly servant! Rin was kidnapped by Kagura!" he said bowing again and again.

The imp was so infuriating sometimes. All of a sudden, I could sense an evil presence up ahead. Hn…I narrowed my eyes. It was a trap. I would go and defeat Naraku this time. I started walking towards that direction, stepping on Jaken's head along the way. This time Naraku will die and this Sesshomaru will get my ward back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

Naraku had said he was the one who saved me. At first I was surprised. I didn't exactly trust him yet, but was he really my savior? I wasn't sure. He hadn't been mean to me. But he hadn't been completely nice either. It was like he didn't care at all. I was a little bit confused. When I'd looked into his eyes the first time, they looked so cold.

I'm a bit suspicious, but for right now, maybe I should just get to know the man for now. Even if he is kind of scary.

Naraku had said this was to be my home now and I really wanted to take a bath. I looked out into the hall and saw the servant who had brought me to see Naraku.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the hot springs are?" I asked.

She simply pointed to the end of the hall and walked off disappearing around the corner. It was strange, she was the only servant I'd seen here. And how come she didn't talk much? Then I remembered my goal to take a bath and I forgot about the girl. There was only one door at the end of the hall and I assumed that it lead to the hot springs.

When I stepped in, the steam blinded me or a second. Then it cleared and I was shocked at the size of the hot springs. It was so big! I felt comfortable at once. As I took off my clothes and slipped into the steamy hot water, I remembered something. _'A girl with brown hair was looking towards the bushes as if looking for intruders…'_ It had felt so real. Was she someone of my past? I was confused again. Naraku had only told me of my friends' betrayals and who I was, but I didn't know that much about them. In fact, I knew nothing about them and me. All I had found out was what they had done to me.

Why didn't Naraku tell me about my family? Did I even have one? I sat there wondering about it. It was all so confusing!

Then I heard the door sliding open. The girl from before came in again and put a kimono onto the ground next to me. I wanted to ask what her name was, but she had left already.

Pushing it to the back of my mind, I got out of the spring before I could turn into a prune. I picked up the kimono and looked at it. It was simple but pretty too. It was made of blues and greens with black sakura blossoms on it.

After I put it on I wandered through the hallways. I came to this one door that was slightly open. I could see a garden and I recalled Naraku saying I could go to the gardens. I walked down the path to a grove of sakura trees. The blossoms were beautiful. A gust of wind blew by and some of them fell to the ground making the pathway pink.

It looked so peaceful as I sat down beneath one of the trees. For some reason I thought they would be black…maybe it was because of my kimono. But I just thought if they were black, it would suit Naraku more.

As my mind swirled with thoughts of Naraku and black sakura blossoms, I fell asleep under the tree.

A shadow in the far end of the trees moved. A man in a baboon suit with red eyes came out and walked towards the miko.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taiyoukai - great demon

Sakura blossoms - cherry blossoms

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please give me reviews! And let me know if you think Sesshomaru is in character or not! D


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone! If you don't know (you probably should) Hurricane Ike came through Texas and I live in Houston. I'm okay but we have no power right now. I'm writing this from my dad's office because they have power there. I don't have power at home and it's killing me because all of my files for fanfiction are on there. So I'm saying I'm sorry and until my power goes back up, I won't be able to upload any chapters.

xXiforeveriXx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

We had been looking for Kagome for one whole week already and we still couldn't find Naraku's castle. I'll kill the bastard for taking Kagome! Suddenly I could feel an evil presence up ahead.

"Sango, Miroku! Do you feel that?!" I shouted.

"Yea! Let's go Inuyasha!" They shouted back.

When we get to his castle, he'll pay! I won't let Kagome die like Kikyo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

I was walking in the garden and thinking about what to do with the little girl once Kagura brought her here. Keep her in a room? Or put her with the miko? I'll put her with the miko. I never told her about Sesshomaru, so that will be fine. By now, Sesshomaru was probably coming towards my castle. And his hanyou brother too. What to do while I'm waiting for them?

Then I felt the miko's presence. I watched as she walked through the grove of sakura trees and sat down beneath one of them. I hid in the shadows and soon she was asleep. I slowly walked over to her and took off my baboon pelt.

I sighed. Too bad she had lost her memories…

It would have been more fun if she remembered me. And seeing the look of fear in her eyes…

I pushed back a strand of her hair. She was a pretty little thing. Even more than Kikyo. I laughed softly. It had been a pleasure killing Kikyo.

I had captured her, waiting until Inuyasha came. Then I killed her right in front of him. I looked at how he reacted the following weeks through Kanna's mirror. Another laugh escaped from my lips. The hanyou had gone all quiet, not talking to anyone and the miko had watched from a distance. Hurt that Inuyasha still cared about the dead miko. Seeing their pain had been delicious…

Looking down at the miko and making sure she was still asleep, I picked her up. I made my way back to her room and put her on the futon. Soon, my plans will be revealed and they include you miko.

A power presence was drawing near my castle. Hmm. So Sesshomaru was here. I smirked. Time to bring my barrier down…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagura's POV_

I flew into Naraku's room, where he was waiting for Sesshomaru to reach his barrier.

I tossed the girl at his feet and said, "Here's the girl."

"Kukukuku, Kagura. Good, now bring her to the miko's room."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I picked her up and brought her to the miko's room. What was Naraku planning? I didn't trust him and he knew it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sesshomaru's POV_

As I approached Naraku's barrier, it slowly disappeared. Hn. A trap just as I thought…

I headed into the mist filled courtyard, heading towards Naraku.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

I ran toward Naraku's castle as fast as I could. All of a sudden I smelled my damn brother. What was Sesshomaru doing here?! I would be the one to kill Naraku! Not him!

When I ran into the courtyard, I could see Sesshomaru's back, heading into Naraku's castle.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

He merely paused for a moment then continued walking. That bastard! He had disappeared into the thick mist already.

"Inuyasha, Sango! We should follow Sesshomaru. We need to save Kagome-sama as soon as possible."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha. We'll find out later why Sesshomaru is here. Right now our first priority is to save Kagome." said Sango.

Sango was right. I had to save Kagome. And I headed into the mists with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

Waking up to see a little girl sleeping next to me was not good for my nerves. I was so surprised at first. Who was she? I saw that she was still asleep, so I decided to wait until she woke up.

A few moments later, the little girl started to wake up. She slowly sat up and started rubbing her eyes. So cute! She looked around, but when she saw me she looked scared.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" I replied and giving her a warm smile.

After seeing my smile she seemed to relax a little bit.

"Rin's name is Rin!" she said cheerfully.

She definitely had an odd way of saying thing, but who was I to judge her? She was so cute!! But then I thought, why is she here?

"Rin-chan, why are you here?"

"The evil lady captured me! I flew on a feather!"

Wow…she was so cheerful.

"May Rin call you Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Mochiron!"

Who could refuse anything she asked? Hm…if that woman named Kagura had captured Rin-chan, did that mean she was a prisoner? If so, then what was I? I still wasn't sure that I trusted Naraku and after hearing Rin-chan, I didn't know what to believe! I decided to ask her if she knew anything about Naraku.

"Rin-chan, do you know who Naraku is?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says he is an evil man! That's why Sesshomaru-sama is trying to kill him!"

"Ano, Rin-chan? Who is Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked.

Rin's face lit up when I asked her that. She seemed to like this Sesshomaru-sama a lot.

"Sesshomaru-sama is the best! He and Jaken-sama takes care of me! Jaken-sama looks after me when Sesshomaru-sama is doing his important things!"

That Sesshomaru-sama fellow sounded pretty nice. I wonder what he's like.

"Kagome-chan? Sesshomaru-sama will come save us! He'll be here soon!"

Suddenly the wall behind me exploded! I quickly took Rin into my arms and tried to protect her from the flying debris.

As soon as the dust cleared, I could see Naraku floating in the air. There was also a man with dog ears, a woman with a huge cat, and a monk. They seemed so familiar. Were they the ones who Naraku had called my so called friends? The ones who had betrayed me? Then on the other side of the courtyard, I could see a youkai with long silver hair and a little green thing running after him.

Before I knew it, Rin was running towards the youkai with silver hair screaming, "Sesshomaru-sama!!"

Oh my god! She could get hurt especially since the man with dog ears was holding his big sword in front of him! So I ran after her towards the one she called Sesshomaru-sama.

But before I could reach Rin, something grabbed me from behind. I felt myself being raised into the air and moving backwards.

"Kagome! Naraku, give her back to me!" shouted a voice.

"Kukukuku…Inuyasha. You'll have to come get her."

I looked behind me and saw Naraku. Tentacles were holding me up in the air. I looked down and regretted it. I was so high up! Then the tentacle thingy that was connected to Naraku threw me in the direction of Rin. I turned back to look at the dog-eared man named Inuyasha. Was he a hanyou?

Inuyasha suddenly shouted, "Wind Scar!"

The blaze of yellow and white light headed towards Naraku, but something prevented the attack to strike Naraku.

"Kukukuku! Have you forgotten my barrier already?" said Naraku. His laugh was so cold. Now I seriously began to doubt his words.

The man that Rin had called Sesshomaru-sama stepped forwards, raised his sword, and said in a calm voice, "Dragon Strike."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Normal POV_

Sesshomaru's attack flew towards Naraku. He merely dodged it, but before he could say another taunt, a voice yelled, "Adamant Barrage!"

A shower of diamonds flew through his barrier, breaking it in the process.

Sesshomaru took this chance and unleashed his Dragon Strike upon Naraku once again. This time his attack hit Naraku right in the center where his heart should've been.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naraku's POV_

I chuckled in my head. They could not kill me unless they destroyed my heart. I could always kidnap the miko again when my body healed. But Inuyasha's attack had taken me surprise. So had Sesshomaru's. I narrowed my eyes…they were both getting stronger and I would have to be more careful next time. I had dodged his attack a little bit, but I was in pieces right now. Hmm…I would need to do some planning before showing myself again next time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mochiron - of course

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey everyone! I finally have my power back on! D I'm so happy. And we still don't have school so that's a plus. Hope you guys like this chapter! And I've been thinking about a new story idea, so the first chapter will be coming soon! D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I do not own Inuyasha even if I wanted to. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

I quickly put myself in front of Rin to protect her after Naraku had threw me towards Rin. It was so amazing, but frightening at the same time to see the dog-eared man and Sesshomaru-sama fighting Naraku. I decided then and there not to trust that Naraku ever again!

As soon as the pieces of Naraku disappeared, the hanyou named Inuyasha started to run towards me shouting, "Kagome!!!"

When he reached me, he started shaking me slightly asking if I was okay or not. All of a sudden, I had a flashback.

'_I followed the path and looked into the clearing. There, I saw the hanyou with a woman who looked like me… I heard the hanyou say, "I'll always love you Kikyo." _

It brought tears to my eyes as I looked into the face of Inuyasha. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything. Was what Naraku said about the hanyou true? The flashback seemed so real. As if it had happened before. I panicked. What if the hanyou was trying to kill me now?! [AN:Go back to chapter 3 if you don't remember what Naraku said about Inuyasha] I shrank away from him ad looked the other way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

That bastard! He got away again! But that wasn't important, I had to see if Kagome was okay! I spotted her next to Sesshomaru's ward. Shouting her name, I ran towards her. I started shaking her slightly and asking her if she was okay or not.

Her eyes looked black and out of focus. I shook her even harder and then she started to blink. Smelling her tears, I asked her again if she was okay. All of a sudden, her eyes looked panicked and I could smell fear laced into her scent. She shrank away from me and looked away.

I felt a heavy weight fall onto my heart. Was she scared? Of me…? The thought of it was disbelieving. Kagome would never do that to me. She promised to be by my side and that she accepted me for what I was. A hanyou. Why would she be scared of me now?

I stepped closer to her, but she backed up. I took another step and she backed away even more this time.

The a tiny voice shouted, "Go away! Stop making Kagome-chan scared!"

What the fuck?! It was Sesshomaru's ward?! When had they became such good friends?!

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Hanyou, do not yell at my ward or suffer the consequences."

"Why would you care about a stupid human?!" I shouted.

"Inuyasha! Stop yelling at your brother and help me with Kagome!" shouted Sango from behind me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sango's POV_

Inuyasha could be such an idiot sometimes! First he was all concerned, not that he would admit it, and then he got distracted by Sesshomaru!

After Sesshomaru had spoken, I ran over to Kagome with Miroku behind me. Thank goodness he hadn't groped me. If he did it at this time when Kagome was hurt, I would hit him a hundred times with my hiraikotsu! When I got to Kagome, she looked so scared of us! What had happened to the girl I considered as my sister?

In a gentle voice, I said, "Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked at me in confusion and asked timidly, "Who are you?"

My eyes widened. Kagome did not remember us?! It must have been Naraku! Did he erase her memories?

I quickly called Inuyasha over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

I hurried over to Sango. As I did, I saw Kagome back away again. It was as if she had stabbed me in the heart with a knife. Sango noticed this and said, "I think I know what's wrong with her."

As Sango was about to tell me, I saw Kagome walking towards Sesshomaru! What the hell?! I tried to follow her, but Sango held me back.

"Inuyasha, she's just walking towards Sesshomaru's ward. And I think Naraku erased her memories! She must have been taken captive along with Rin. But the little girl seems to remember everything just fine…"

Kagome had lost her memories? Was that why she was scared of me? The reason she didn't seem to trust me anymore?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kagome's POV_

The woman who looked oddly familiar to me came up and asked me if I was okay. Was she a person from my memories? After I replied, her face had a look of shock on it, then sadness. I watched as she called for Inuyasha to come over here. I started to panic. What if he would do something for real to harm me this time?

As soon as they started talking to each other, I headed over to where Rin was. I gave her a quick hug and checked to see if there were any injuries. I was so glad she was safe! While I looked over a tiny scrape on her arm, I complimented her on trying to protect me from the evil dog man. At least that was what Rin named him. She said something about him not being as mean when she met him, but before I had a chance to ask her about it, a voice interrupted me.

"Miko. Why do you fear the half-breed? Do you not belong to him?" asked a cold and monotone voice.

I gasped when I turned around to look at the demon. He looked kind of like Inuyasha, but more handsome… Realizing what I had just said in my head, I blushed. If he was the Sesshomaru-sama that Rin had talked about, why did he sound so uncaring? Rin had said her Sesshomaru-sama cared about her. This demon looked like he wanted to kill everyone! But I felt a calmness go through me when I looked at him. I would rather follow Sesshomaru-sama than Inuyasha any day. And why should I trust that woman and man, the ones with the big boomerang and staff? If what Naraku had said about Inuyasha was true, then did the same go for them?

"Miko. Do not make me wait. Answer my question."

I looked at Sesshomaru-sama again and said, "I don't belong to him or anyone else!"

I was my own person! I don't belong to anyone!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Hn. There was something wrong with the miko. I could smell it in her scent. When I had asked her if she feared my half brother, she hadn't answered me. I had asked a second time, but she only answered my second question which was of no importance. She was testing this Sesshomaru's patience…

The demon slayer ran over and bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I'm afraid Kagome has lost her memories."

So she had lost her memories. It was no concern of mine, but as Inuyasha rushed towards the miko again, I stayed to watch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha's POV_

I watched as Kagome talked to Sesshomaru. I growled. Why did she not fear Sesshomaru like she did me? I felt a burning sensation growing in my chest. Was it…jealousy? Feh! I would never be jealous of my damn half brother! But as I watched her answer Sesshomaru's question, I couldn't help but feel as if she trusted him more than me. I knew she had lost her memories, but what had I done to deserve her fear?

I rushed to Kagome's side. Ignoring what Sango had just told me to do. Stay away from Kagome because I scared her. I just couldn't help it. I wanted Kagome to be with me! I wanted her to smile at me like she always did!

I wanted to grab a hold of her and shake her into remembering me, but I didn't want to scare her any further. Instead I settled for standing next to Sango, just looking at her and trying to ignore the fear coming off of her in waves.

But then she moved closer to my half brother! I let out a feral growl at him. The burning sensation came again. This time, stronger and more intense. But then I caught the scent of Kagome's tears.

Sango noticed this and said, "Inuyasha, it might be better if you spent some time away from Kagome…"

"Then where will she go?! Damn it! She can't go back through the well if she lost her memories!"

Before I knew it, Sango had turned to my half brother and asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, would you mind if Kagome was put into your care for awhile until we have found a way to solve this problem?"

What was she thinking?! What if Sesshomaru killed her during the time she was away?!

"No fucking way! Can't you see? That cold hearted bastard will kill her after we leave!!" I yelled at Sango.

"Inuyasha, Sango is right maybe you should let Kagome go with Sesshomaru until we have a solution." said Miroku.

The lecherous monk was just probably trying to get on Sango's good side. Damn it! They all thought Kagome should go with Sesshomaru and he hadn't even replied to their question yet!

"Hn. But only until you have found a solution…do not worry. I will not harm her."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Were they crazy?!

"How can you guys say that?! I won't let her go with him!" I growled.

"Inuyasha, look at Kagome-sama. She's scared to death of you and it looks like she doesn't trust us that much either. Just let her go Inuyasha." said Miroku.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I was curious about how my brother's miko 'traveled through the well' so I let her stay. The miko had better answer my questions…

It was pathetic. A taiyoukai has honor. Harming the miko would dishonor me, how could the half-breed not see this? After all, I had been trying to rid him from the world. He brought dishonor to my family name. But I would kill him after Naraku was dead.

I turned away and started walking. I could hear Jaken shouting at Rin to hurry up while she was talking to the miko. I turned my sharp gaze at the miko and she was smart enough to speed up her pace pulling Rin along with her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've had a lot of tests and homework. Last time I said there would be a new story and there will be. Probably in about two or three days. Just be patient! =D Please review!


End file.
